<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>violation by ccandycait</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589907">violation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait'>ccandycait</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Murder, Nahyo - Freeform, Tense, burn - Freeform, criminal!nayeon, detective!jihyo, jihyo - Freeform, jihyo feels bad, jihyo just wants to do her job, mention of murder but not described, nayeon - Freeform, nayeon misses her best friend, relationship isn’t really there but it’s implied that they care for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>detective park jihyo’s team had been trailing her childhood friend im nayeon for a year and half now. jihyo finally has a chance to catch her and show the department that she’s just as worthy as everyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>violation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol it’s nayeon’s birthday and i’m writing her as a criminal. oh well. happy birthday baby i love you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihyo knew where she was going. There was a tracker they had planted on Nayeon’s car and Jihyo was the one the hightail it out of their headquarters and follow her.</p><p>When she figured out where the tracker was leading, she paged the department and let them know that she was on her way to the pier and to send backup.</p><p>Jihyo and her team had been tracking mastermind Im Nayeon for a very long time. Her latest crime, the murder of three individuals at the scene of a bank robbery, had been the last straw. She had ordered for one of the agents to slap a tracker on her vehicle just before the criminal had jumped into it and sped away.</p><p>When Jihyo saw the tracker stop at the lake, she smiled to herself. Finally, she would prove to the department that women could be detectives, too. She wasn’t someone you could just push around; she would catch Im Nayeon, someone they’ve been tracking for a year now, and prove that she could be just as useful as everyone else.</p><p>It’d be a good few minutes before backup showed up, but Jihyo knew she could handle Nayeon for a good amount of time. The two have met countless times before, and not just from Nayeon’s past crimes. </p><p>They’d been childhood friends.</p><p>Jihyo didn’t know the point at which Nayeon decided to throw her life away for the one she lived now. She knew the older girl had had family issues, but she had always insisted on meeting at Jihyo’s house, or the park, or anywhere that wasn’t her own house... probably so Jihyo wouldn’t have to see it. </p><p>Though, she hadn’t known that their money troubles had been that bad.</p><p>She figured it started as stealing money at first, but Im Nayeon’s crimes had gradually gotten worse and worse, and at this point, with murder, Jihyo figured that she had no precaution for murder.</p><p>Jihyo hadn’t ever thought this would happen, but... maybe she didn’t really know Nayeon anymore. Maybe she never had.</p><p>Her car screeched to a stop, no care given for angling into the parking spot. The click of her boots on the pavement resounded when she stepped out onto the pavement, gun raised towards the individual that stood at the railing looking out over the lake.</p><p>“Im Nayeon.”</p><p>“Whatever happened to ‘Nayeon-Unnie’? No respect for me anymore, Jihyo-ah?”</p><p>Jihyo clenched her teeth as the woman at the railing turned, revealing Nayeon’s gummy smile. If you were a simple individual passing by, you would have never suspected the woman to be someone who had committed murder.</p><p>Her expression was perfectly calm and happy. Her clothes were dark and tight-fitting, a long coat (probably covering her bloody clothes) and boots, but it seemed normal with the cold weather. If anything, she looked perfectly innocent.</p><p>But Jihyo knew Nayeon. There was no mistaking that perfectly silly, innocent look on her face for something much deeper.</p><p>“You don’t have time for this, Nayeon. Backup is on their way; they’ll be here any minute. You might as well give it up.” Jihyo monologued her lines with ease, having repeated the same thing time and time again with others. She stepped a bit closer to the older female, gun still positioned high — yet the shock on her face was evident when Nayeon lifted her hand and revealed the tracker that Jihyo’s team had planted.</p><p>“Jihyo, do you think I’m stupid?” The raven-haired female purred, rolling it between her fingers. “You thought I didn’t know?”</p><p>“Ah - But - We - We planted that under your car! How did you even find it?” Jihyo stuttered, mouth open in shock.</p><p>“I’ve been doing this for awhile. I thought you were smarter than that.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you disable it? I mean, if you knew? If you had it?”</p><p>Nayeon tilted her head, seemingly in thought. “Maybe I just wanted you to find me,” she hummed, then tossed the device into the water.</p><p>Jihyo shook her head at the splash that resounded. It didn’t matter now. None of that mattered. Soon, this would all come to an end.<br/>
She had no idea if Nayeon was armed or not, but she wouldn’t say that she was scared of her. Jihyo knew all of her old friend’s tricks. </p><p>She was not scared.</p><p>The detective took deliberate steps now, climbing up the stone stairs to meet Nayeon at the railing. Her gun stayed in her hand, but it was lowered as she got closer. Nayeon didn’t seem to be going anywhere, and that was a little suspicious, but... everything was going according to plan. Nayeon knew Jihyo was armed — she wouldn’t try anything.</p><p>She shouldn’t try anything.</p><p>“This was stupid of you,” Jihyo muttered, looking at the other in slight confusion, as if she couldn’t believe the steps that Nayeon had taken to get here.</p><p>“I suppose it was,” Nayeon replied, fixing her own gaze upon the water that showed the sparkling reflection of the stars. “But I wanted to do it. When I want to do something, I do it. You know that.”</p><p>“Why, though? Why did you have to kill those people? Those innocent people?”</p><p>“Innocent,” Nayeon spat, shaking her head. “Nobody is innocent. None of those people were innocent. They were all rich, uppity people that I have no respect for. Everyone in that bank is guilty of something.”</p><p>Jihyo blinked. It made sense, in a twisted way. Nayeon had always been the type to deny help money-wise. Had always said she would work for her own, would earn her own cash instead of ”stealing” from people. </p><p>
  <em>“It’s not stealing if I’m lending it to you,” Jihyo had claimed, desperately trying to push the money into Jihyo’s hand as a teenager.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know you. You’ll never let me give it back,” had come Nayeon’s reply, her happy smile flashing through Jihyo’s mind. “I’ll get it on my own. Watch me.”</em>
</p><p>Perhaps this was what she meant.</p><p>When Jihyo didn’t reply, Nayeon continued. “I knew those people. People who had insulted my parents. People who had stepped all over us. People that have no regard for others who actually need the money.” </p><p>Jihyo would never be able to understand. Her famil hadn’t been rich by any means, but they were middle class, which had been enough. Now a detective at age twenty-three, she was making a decent enough amount for herself.</p><p>As far as she had known, Nayeon hadn’t been able to achieve a real job. When they were around nineteen and twenty, Nayeon had claimed she wasn’t able to go to college because of money troubles, but she’d cheer Jihyo on from her job at a restaurant, waiting tables.</p><p>After taking off to college, Jihyo had never seen Nayeon again. Not until about a year and a half ago, when... this began.</p><p>Maybe things had gotten bad. Jihyo couldn’t find it within herself to ask.</p><p>“I don’t hate you.”</p><p>Jihyo snapped to attention, round eyes staring at Nayeon in the darkness.</p><p>“Do you hate me?” Was Nayeon’s next question, turning her head so that she could meet the younger woman’s eyes.</p><p>There was silence, nothing audible besides the occasional, quiet sound of water shifting and the nighttime bugs buzzing around the two. The wind blew their hair softly around their faces, and Jihyo couldn’t help but think to herself that Nayeon looked about ten years younger right now. </p><p>All Jihyo could see was the face of a scared teenager in front of her. A scared teenager who wouldn’t give up no matter what life threw at her.</p><p>“No, Nayeon. I don’t hate you.”</p><p>“Good. I never wanted you to,” Nayeon sighed. She glanced behind Jihyo, eyeing the other’s vehicle. “You should come with me.”</p><p>Jihyo blanched. That had come out of absolutely nowhere. ”Go with you? Go <em>where</em>?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Anywhere. Away. Somewhere where we won’t get caught.”</p><p>“Nayeon, I can’t do that - You know what I’m here for —”</p><p>“I know. But if you don’t hate me, why are you here?”</p><p>“It’s my job.”</p><p>Another bout of silence that made Jihyo slightly uncomfortable. She wasn’t fond of the way that Nayeon was looking at her — that disappointed look. She shouldn’t be giving that look to Jihyo; it should be the other way around.</p><p>“Come on. You’ve already seen me — I know how to get away from people like you. It’s been so long. I miss you, Jihyo. I do. Every time I see you, it almost <em>hurts</em>.” Nayeon reached for Jihyo’s hands, grabbing onto them and ignoring the sharp clatter of Jihyo’s gun falling to the ground.</p><p>“Come on. For your Unnie? We used to be so close, don’t you miss that?”</p><p>Jihyo felt her heartbeat stutter, then skip a beat. She felt like a teenager all over again. Denying Nayeon though her hands felt so warm in her own, saying no to the one girl she trusted the most.</p><p>She couldn’t say she still trusted Nayeon anymore. </p><p>“Nayeon, I can’t — I can’t just leave everyone behind like that, my family, my friends, my job - It’s not <em>stable</em>.” Jihyo was shaking her head, yet she held on to Nayeon’s hands just as tightly as before. Just as trusting.</p><p>“Don’t you miss me?”</p><p>Nayeon stared at her, expression twisting into concern, sadness... disappointment.<br/>
It was genuine. The first genuine emotion Jihyo had seen on Nayeon’s face in awhile.</p><p>Jihyo opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get another word out, the sound of cars pulling up caught her attention. Sirens blared, red and blue lights flashed. Jihyo quickly let go of Nayeon’s hands despite the older trying to hold on and went for her gun instead. Jihyo quickly gripped the barrel and aimed at Nayeon once more, but this time, with less tenseness in her shoulders.</p><p>“<em>Im Nayeon, you are under arrest. Raise your arms above your head. You have the right to remain silent. Anything....</em>”</p><p>The police rattled off the same warning that Jihyo had heard countless times before. The lights swam in her vision, the buzz of the words filtered through the police speaker sounding like static as she shook her head and tried to get her bearings.</p><p>“<em>Unnie</em>,” she called on instinct, her grip on the gun loosening as two officers stepped out of the car. She watched them hook their arms under Nayeon, who didn’t even fight this time. She only stared at Jihyo with a knowing expression as she was led back to a police car.</p><p>Jihyo was left to stand near the railing, watching everything unfold with almost disbelief. There were a couple seconds of just <em>nothing</em>, of her thoughts buzzing around like white noise in her head, before the sound of footsteps approached her causing her to follow the sound with her gaze.</p><p>When Jihyo looked up, Dahyun’s worried expression met her own. The younger was reaching for her arm and gently pulling her along, leading Jihyo back to her car.</p><p>“Unnie, are you alright? Did she hurt you?” Dahyun questioned her, her soft voice full of concern as she opened the passenger side door of Jihyo’s car; she probably planned to drive her back to the department.</p><p>Jihyo looked up at Dahyun, shaking her head. “No, she didn’t hurt me, she just... Nothing happened.”</p><p>Dahyun didn’t look too convinced, but she didn’t want to push, so she seemed to let up on Jihyo and closed the door before walking around the front and getting in the driver’s seat.</p><p>“We’ve finally caught her, Unnie. Everyone will know it’s you.” Dahyun mused, seeming to try and fill the silence as she started up the car.</p><p>All Jihyo could do was stare at the flashing lights that were reflected off the windows and the sigh of Nayeon being shoved into the back of a police car.</p><p>“Yeah. They’ll know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading. follow me at yeoncafes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>